finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Buckler
Buckler is a recurring shield in the series. Oftentimes, it is a low-ranked shield that provides minimal defenses, and will either appear alongside or replace the Leather Shield. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Buckler is a weak shield that provides +2 Defense and can be bought for 2,000 gil at Crescent Lake. It can be equipped by the Warrior, Knight, Ninja, Thief, Red Mage, and Red Wizard. Final Fantasy II The Buckler is the weakest shield, providing 8% Evade and -70 Intelligence/Spirit. It can be bought for 50 gil at Altair, Gatrea, and Machanon, or found in Castle Palamecia. Final Fantasy VI The Buckler is the weakest shield, providing +16 Defense, +10 Magic Defense, and +10% Evade. It can be equipped by all characters except Umaro, and can be bought for 200 gil at South Figaro and Mobliz, or stolen from Unseelie. It is initially equipped on Terra, Edgar, and Cyan. The Ten Moogles are permanently equipped with a Buckler. Final Fantasy X The Buckler is a starting armor for Tidus. It is obtainable if a shield has only one ability slot with nothing on it. Final Fantasy XI Buckler is a shield that provides 10 Def. It can be equipped by level 45 Warrior, Red Mage, Paladin, Beastmaster, and Samurai. It can be bought for 30,858-35,658 gil from Zemedars in Bastok Mines (H-6; only to Bastok citizens when Bastok is in 1st place), and Brave Wolf in Rabao (G-7). It can also be bought for 311 Sparks of Eminence from Isakoth in Bastok Markets (E-11), Rolandienne in Southern San d'Oria (G-10), Fhelm Jobeizat in Windurst Woods (J-10), and Eternal Flame in Western Adoulin (H-11). Final Fantasy XII The Buckler is the third-weakest shield, providing +10 Evade. It can be bought for 1,000 gil at Rabanastre and Bhujerba and requires 20 LP and the Shields 2 license to equip. In the ''Zodiac versions, it provides 9 Evade and requires the Shields 1 license for 15 LP. It can be bought in Rabanastre and Barheim Passage 500 gil, found as a treasure in the Barheim Passage (Op Sector 36, Op Sector 37), dropped by Zombie (1%), or from the bazaar for 250 gil after selling Molting x3 and Fire Stone x3. It is initially equipped on Ashe and Reks. It can be equipped by the Red Battlemage, Knight, and Foebreaker. ''Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics The Buckler is the second weakest shield, providing +13% Evade and +3% Magic Evade. It can be bought for 700 gil at Outfitters from the start of the game onwards, won from the battle at Zeklaus Desert, or found as a rare treasure on Lenalian Plateau. Vagrant Story Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Buckler is an artifact found in River Belle Path that adds a +1 Defense bonus. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Bravely Default Buckler is a shield that provides 3 P.DEF, magic defense by 3 M.DEF, and 20 Evade. It can be bought in Caldisla for 50 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Buckler is a shield that provides 3 P.DEF, 2 M.DEF, and 20 EVD. It can be bought from Gathelatio for 30 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Buckler is a level 1 shield that provides +5 Defense. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 1,000 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Buckler is a level 1 shield that provides +3 Defense. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 450 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Buckler is a Rarity 1 shield. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Buckler is a Light Shield that provides 16 DEF. It can be bought for 480 gil at Village of Kol and Grandport, crafted using 98 gil, x1 Thickened Hide, and x5 Iron Ores, found in a chest at Village of Kol, and received as the reward for completing the quest "Feathers in Your Cap". Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Buckler appears as a shield within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 2 Armor Def, 7 Durability, +5% MAX HP, and +1 Magic Def. It can be bought for 50 gil at the Merchant's Shop. Gallery Crystal Shield FFIII Art.png|Concept art of Buckler in ''Final Fantasy. FF1 GBA Sprite - Buckler.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). Buckler FFII Art.png|Concept art of Buckler in Final Fantasy II. FF2 PS Buckler.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSX/GBA). FF2 PSP Buckler.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFVI Buckler Artwork.jpg|Official art from Final Fantasy VI. FFX_Armor_-_Shield_1.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFXI Shield 21.png|Final Fantasy XI. FFT Buckler.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. Buckler.jpg|Bravely Default. DFFOO Buckler.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FF10 Buckler N Artniks.png|Final Fantasy Artniks. FFRK Buckler FFXII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFBE Buckler.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Ehrgeiz Buckler.png|Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring''. Avatar Buckler.png|Square Enix Members avatar. Category:Shields